


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

by Lovegreeneyes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Nine, Post Episode: s02e01 New Earth, Romance, after nine's regeneration, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovegreeneyes/pseuds/Lovegreeneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice” he whispered to her, his face only inches away from her.<br/>His voice was deep and hoarse and his eyes showed hurt and sadness, so deep that it made Rose’s heart hurt and her hands itched to reach for him.<br/>But she couldn’t. She needed to understand what she had done wrong to sadden him so much.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> How are you, my fellow mates?  
> This is a prompted story I wrote a while ago..Since I didn't get any feed back on Tumblr I thought I'd give a try here *shrugs*  
> I know this isn't my best work and it's also unbetaed but yeah...I'd love if you'd give this a try and told me what you think!  
> Prompt:“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice”  
> On to the story!

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice” he whispered to her, his face only inches away from her.

His voice was deep and hoarse and his eyes showed hurt and sadness, so deep that it made Rose’s heart hurt and her hands itched to reach for him.  
But she couldn’t. She needed to understand what she had done wrong to sadden him so much. And all of a sudden, too!

They had just gotten back to the TARDIS after laying on the apple-smelling grass of New Earth, and he had been smiling all the time, being his new cheery self.  
She had to admit, she wasn’t used to see the Doctor smile so much (and what an handsome smile too) and neither she was used to him being happy and carefree, at least apparently. 

She knew that deep down he was the same troubled, scarred, old man, but he buried it deep down inside him, he hided it to the world and to her.  
This had made her long for his old self, so full of self-hatred and so rude, sometimes, but still more open and somehow trusting toward her.

She had been in the middle of her thoughts when his voice had woken her from her reverie, and made her insides tear apart for this broken man.  
“I… I don’t understand…” she stuttered out.

The Doctor had to repress a smirk seeing her like this, so small and worried: she looked even younger than she was, her honey eyes wide and her lips trembling.  
“The way you look at me, like you want me to disappear and to make him come back. Like you are mourning his loss, with a stranger you can’t bear standing with you.  
But Rose, I’m here. I’m right here and I’m exactly the same man and-“ he was cut off by Rose’s hand on his mouth.

His eyes had watered and his voice almost broke a couple times.

Rose couldn’t stand listening to his heartbreaking speech a second more.  
“Doctor, please, calm down, please” she pleaded him, and he looked at her, his eyes open and deep, a different color from the frozen blue she was used to, but strangely exactly the same.

“You.. you misunderstood. Yes, what you saw in my eyes was longing for the man you used to be, because yes, I miss him. And I know, I know you’re the same man as before, but you’re also so different…” she explained in the softest voice she could muster.

“But Rose, I’m the exact same man, how can I be different? Is it my physical aspect?” he asked worried, almost scared.

“No Doctor, no! That’s not what I meant! It’s just… you are so cheerful now, and you seem so carefree, but I know that that’s not really how you feel all the time. A regeneration can change a lot, but not that. And, the thing is, I miss him-you. I miss you and how you trusted me, how I could see how you felt and how you told me how you felt. And… I don’t know… I guess I just miss feeling important and useful” and loved, she added in her head. She didn’t want to sound childish and needy. Not more than she already did, anyway.

The Doctor was staring at her, jaw slack. Then onto his face came a look worth of his name, the Oncoming Storm: a fiery rage and a dark determination were evident on his face. And then his face fell and regret and guilt were clear in his eyes.

Rose was worried by this turn of emotions on his face.

“Rose, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The Doctor must have seen the confused look on her face, because he started explaining with a sigh.

“It’s all my fault you feel this way Rose, and it’s unfair to you because nothing has changed, even my feelings towards you. Even though I don’t show it all the same, I still trust you with my life and how I feel, and you’re still important and useful. No wait, you are THE MOST important person to me. In the whole universe. And I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you. This new Doctor, this new me is how I want to be for you, is made for you. You made me better and I..” The Doctor stopped himself, taking a shuddering breath.  
This new body talked too much. He had almost spilled everything to her, bloody git.

Rose, instead, was having a hard time breathing after having heard this heartfelt speech from her Doctor, in which she heard all the things she had hoped for and maybe more. But there was that half phrase…

“You what?” she asked carefully.

“Nothing, it was nothing.” he answered too quickly.

“Doctor..“she inquired, almost pleading him. She knew there was something else.

“No Rose, I can’t, it wasn’t..” He stuttered, having an hard time keeping the truth from her.

Rose made her best puppy eyes and pleaded once again.

The Doctor, feeling his resolve crumbling in front of the best puppy face made from his most important person, took a step towards Rose and, taking a breath, leaned close to her.

Rose’s erratic breath was ghosting on the Doctor’s lips and the her heart skipped a beat because his lips were on hers and he was kissing her!

After a second the Doctor parted, his thumb stroking her cheek and he rested his forehead against hers.

“Was this what you were going to say?” She enquired, eyes still closed.

He just nodded against her forehead and the smile on her face was the best thing he could have asked for.


End file.
